


Falling Off Your Throne (Love is Something You Don't Even Know)

by capririusMage_lollipop



Category: Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare, Nekros' Shakespeare AU - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gender Bent Demetrius, Homophobic Language, Implied Slur, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Little Miss Perfect, Modern AU, Nekros' Shakespeare AU, Songfic, almost getting together, i wrote this months ago with lots of time on my hands, in case anyone is wondering this happens before canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capririusMage_lollipop/pseuds/capririusMage_lollipop
Summary: Modern Midsummer Night's Dream AUDamara has been doing just fine. She's been doing a good job of ignoring Helena. She's been doing wonderfully at following God's word.That changes when Damara's parents invite Helena over one night.
Relationships: Damara/Helena (Midsummer Night's Dream Modern AU), Demetrius/Helena (Midsummer Night's Dream)
Kudos: 2





	Falling Off Your Throne (Love is Something You Don't Even Know)

**Author's Note:**

> ajshd SO i wrote this for my older brother, and thought id post it!! i really like the shakespeare au he made, and i might make more content for it!!
> 
> tw for fighting, heavily implied homophobic slur, panic attack, internalized homophobia, saying that gay people go to hell, and eating

_Straight hair, straight A's, straight forward_

Damara pulled her newly straightened hair over and in front of her shoulders. Her mom had insisted, and had been for months, so Damara finally gave in. It didn't turn out too bad, she was kind of proud of it.

  
_Straight path,_   
_I don't cut corners_

As she headed out the door, Damara bid her mother farewell and took the last bite of her toast. She made it perfectly on time to her bus stop, just arriving as the bus turned the corner. The doors opened, and she stepped on, suddenly seeming confident.

  
_I make a point to be on time_   
_Head of the student council_

Damara searches for an open seat, and her eyes fall on someone with black hair pulled up in a ponytail. She doesn't go anywhere near them. Instead, she finds a seat that has no one in it. Damara sits right next to the window. She doesn't look at anyone.

  
_I don't black out at parties_   
_I jam to Paul McCartney_

Putting earbuds in, Damara played "Imagine" by Paul McCartney. It's become a personal favorite of hers, for reasons she can't quite put into words.

  
_If you ask me how I'm doing_

She stares out the window.

  
_I'll say..._   
_Well, hmm_   
_I was adopted when I was two_   
_My parents spoiled me rotten_

Her whole life, Damara had known nothing but what her parents and teachers had taught her. Pray to God, do all your work on time, make everything perfect, believe in Him. So that's what she did.

Walking to her locker from the bus, Damara greeted her friends from church, but didn't stop to talk to them. She has to make sure she's on time to class today, she was a bit late the other day. That was something she couldn't do again.

  
_Often I ask myself, "What did I do?"_   
_To get as far as I've gotten_

How did she get here? By following the rules. It's that easy. Damara constantly has to remind herself that. And if she strays even a little bit from the straight and narrow, that could wreck her whole social status and life.

  
_A pretty girl walks by my locker_

Out of the corner of her eye, Damara sees Helena and her friends walk by.

  
_My heart gives a flutter_

Damara feels a knot in her guts. She wants to describe it as the good kind, but it's not.

  
_But I don't dare utter a word_

She keeps her mouth shut and doesn't look at the small group.

_'Cause that would be absurd behavior_

_For Little Miss Perfect_

It goes against the rules. Everything she's ever known.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_   
_No, I can't risk falling off my throne_

She's worked so hard to make it to where she is now.

  
_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Love is something I don't even know_

Something like love can't bring her down.

  
_Straight hair, straight A's, straight forward,_   
_Straight girl_

Especially with a girl.

  
_Little Miss Perfect_   
_That's me_

She's _not_ a lesbian.

~~~~

  
_One night my friend stayed over_

"Hey," Damara says as she walks up to Helena's locker. The girl with the ponytail doesn't look up. "Hey!" she tries again.

Helena's head snaps up. "Oh!" she says, and she straightens out. "Damara! Uhm, what's up?"

"So, I was talking to my parents, and, remember how we used to be friends in preschool?" Damara asks, not making eye contact.

"....yeah?" Helena tilts her head (like a confused puppy ohmygosh). "That was years ago. Why do you ask?"

Damara huffs. "My parents brought it up at dinner last night. They asked why we weren't friends anymore, and I just told them I didn't know. So they suggested we hang out tonight. Just the two of us. We'd have the house to ourselves. Does 6:30 work? I'll order pizza."

The other girl blinked. "You mean- you mean tonight?"

"Yeah? I literally said that."

"Oh, uh, yeah?" Helena pulled out her phone. "I'm gonna need your number, though?...."

Damara snatches Helena's phone and replaces it with her own phone. "Put your number in," she says. The other is a bit surprised at this, so Damara adds, "Please?"

"Yeah, one sec....." A few seconds later they hand each other their respective phones. Damara looks at the contact on her phone and sees that the name is "Helena ❤️". She scoffs but doesn't say anything about it.

"So, 6:30, right?" Helena asks, looking like she's trying to hold in a smile.

"Right," Damara winks without meaning to. Helena blushes. The girl with goggles rapidly fixes herself and straightens out her skirt. "I'll- I'll text you the address."

  
_We laughed, and drank and ordered_

That afternoon, Damara texted Helena the address. The response was a weird "on my way!" gif of Ed Sheeran doing some dance move. Damara laughed a bit, and immediately, she slapped her hand on her mouth.

Oops.

~~

Finally, about 20 minutes after her parents left, the pizza came. There should be enough for her and Helena both, and hopefully Helena still likes strawberry Fanta, because Damara ordered a whole liter of that too.

6:20 came, and Damara was oddly anxious. She had to stop herself from chewing on the inside of her cheek multiple times. She fiddled with the hem of her grey button-up, which matched with her light pink skirt.

At 6:25, she heard a knock at the door.

Damara sprang from her seat at the table and dashed to the door. Just as she was about to open the door, she stopped herself. Standing up straight, she let her breath calm down. Finally, with sweaty hands, Damara opened the door.

_Something about her drew me in_

Helena stood in front of her, wearing a black floral shirt tucked into black skinny jeans. Her shirt was short sleeved, something that Damara had almost never seen before, so it took her breath away. Not to mention her hair was down, falling to just abover her armpits.

"....hey," Helena smiles. Her dimples become visible, and Damara has to look away.

"Hey," she replies. "Come in, let's just get this over with."

  
_What? It's totally platonic_   
_That night was so exciting_

Damara finds herself enjoying herself 20 minutes later. She's having lots of fun, and she hopes Helena is too. Helena showed her an episode of Steven Universe, and one episode turned into five. Damara keeps saying it's dumb, but Helena says it gets better, so Damara keeps watching.

  
_Her smirks were so enticing_

Every couple of minutes or so, Helena smiles or chuckles at something on the TV. Damara glances over when she expects one of these, and then chastises herself for enjoying it.

She chastises herself less and less.

  
_Hours speed by like seconds_

_Then, what happens is iconic_

Apparently 7 episodes of Steven Universe causes time to fly, because when they look at the clock, it's already 7:45 **(screw math)**. The two decide to head up to Damara's room for a bit to just visit.

  
_She takes a sip, I bite my lip_

They take their drinks with them(Damara was right, Helena still loves strawberry Fanta), and Damara notices that each time Helena takes a sip from her straw, she sticks her tongue out a bit under the straw.

Damara has to bite her lip to keep herself from saying anything.

  
_She tells a joke, I nearly choke_

Helena has a great sense of humor. How could Damara forget? She always made her laugh, and she still does.

  
_She braids my hair, I sit there_   
_Blacking out for the first time_

Helena grins and claps her hands. "Lemme braid your hair!!" she squeals.

Damara blinks at her. "What?"

"Come on!!" Helena gets up from her spot on the floor and sits on the edge of Damara's bed. She taps the spot on the floor in front of her. "Sit here. Your hair would look great in a bread!"

Damara obliges. She doesn't know where to sit exactly, so she places herself between the other girl's legs and just stares forward.

Helena gets to braiding, and the process is filled with complaints, cries of pain, and hurried apologies. Finally, Damara's hair is ready, and she pulls out her phone to look at herself in selfie mode.

"Woah," is all she can muster. The braid really is beautiful, and it rested over her shoulder, like her hair usually does.

"You like it?" Helena asks sheepishly.

"Like it?" Damara chuckles. "I lov...." She trails off.

  
_Next thing I know I lose control_

She sees Helena looking down on her from her camera. She's smiling, oh so softly. Her smile makes Damara's heart flutter.

She can't stop herself from what happens next.

  
_I finally kiss her_

Damara locks her phone, puts it on the floor, and stands up. She puts a leg on either side of Helena, straddling the now confused girl in front of her. _You're gonna go to hell for this,_ she thinks. But what she says is, "I can't wait anymore," and kisses Helena square on the lips. Her hands go to cup the other's cheeks. Suddenly, she feels Helena's lips move with hers, and there are now hands on her lower hips. Damara leans over, pushing Helena to the cushion.

_This,_ Damara thinks, _Is something you've wanted for far too long._

  
_but oh no_

_I see a face in my window_

They have to pull apart for air soon, and as Damara's about to go back down and join their lips in their dance, the window catches her eyes.

She sees a car.

And while it's certainly not her parents' car, she can't help but worry. What would they think if they caught her like this? With another girl? What would happen to Helena?

_Then my brain starts to go_

What would happen to her?

  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_   
_No, you can't risk falling off your throne_

Damara shoots up and forces herself off of Helena, and then the bed. "Don't tell anyone about this, -" and then she calls Helena a word that rhymes with "hike".

Helena sits up rapidly. She looks hurt.

  
_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_   
_Love is something you don't even know_

Damara takes a second to realize what she just said. She slaps a hand over her mouth as a single tear falls from her eye.. "I-" she starts. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorr...."

She doesn't finish.

She's running out of the room.

  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_   
_You can't risk falling off your throne_

She hears Helena calling after her, but she keeps running. It's a relatively large house, so Damara runs to the living room.

She hides behind the couch. She sobs as she thinks about the kiss.

  
_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_   
_Love_

She can't do this.

  
_You don't even know_

She can't do this.

  
_Rewind, induce amnesia_   
_Deny the truth, that's easier_

Taking deep breaths, Damara wipes off her smeared mascara.

She doesn't need this. She doesn't need Helena.

All she has to do in life is pray to God, do all her work on time, make everything perfect, and believe in Him.

She's not a lesbian.

_You're just confused, believe her_   
_When she says there's nothing there_

A few seconds later, Helena joins her by the couch.

"Hey," says the taller girl. Damara notices the smeared lip gloss on her lips, but looks down. She can't look at her face anymore. "Damara," Helena says. "Look, I...."

Damara cuts her off. "I know what you're going to say," she snaps. "There's nothing here. We could never work. Besides," she starts, and she can't stop herself. "I don't want to go to hell with you."

Silence.

Helena stands up from where she was next to Damara. "I'll show myself out," she monotones. Grabbing the hoodie she brought with her, Helena strides to the door, but she doesn't slam it.

  
_It's never worth it_

Damara listens to the footsteps and the closing door.

  
_When you're little miss_

That was it.

Damara wails and cries to herself.

_Perfect_

_You f***ed up,_ she thinks to herself.

~~She might have said it out loud.~~

**Author's Note:**

> ;-;  
> what,, what do you guys think? dya wanna see more of this au?


End file.
